


And we'll love again, we'll laugh again/We'll cry again, and we'll dance again

by honestcake



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestcake/pseuds/honestcake
Summary: Hey I'm depressed too but I hope I can make you smile a little with this___Roy and Ed run away together
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	And we'll love again, we'll laugh again/We'll cry again, and we'll dance again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CouldntThinkOfANam9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntThinkOfANam9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save the Last Dance for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081524) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hope this is ok sorry for hijacking your story

Roy had left their home at seven without even saying goodbye.

Did he really think Ed didn't know he wasn't planning to come back?

Ling and Lan Fan were already waiting in the kitchen when Ed came down with their suitcases.

"Thank you for helping us, Ling."

Ed had written the Xingese Emperor as soon as Riza had told him about Roy's impending execution.

Stupid Roy really thought nobody would tell him.

* * *

Roy was waiting to be lead in front of the firing squad, back rigid and head held high when the shadows in the corner of the room moved and two masked figures stepped out into the light.

"His majesty the Emperor requests your presence," a familiar female voice informed him and Roy just laughed.

* * *

Lings entourage was large. 

Larger than it had been on any previous visit to Amestris. Perfect for smuggling two fugitives out of the city.

Ed was waiting anxiously for Roy to arrive and when he finally did nothing could stop him from walking forward and kissing his idiot.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled against his lips as Roy cried.

* * *

Ling's servants provided them with disguises, Roy dressing up as part of the Emperor's harem and Ed as an old advisor to the Emperor.

They made it across the Aerugonian border and onto the ship to Xing without being discovered.

Back in their own clothes they hugged as the shore melted into the horizon.


End file.
